Ley de Faraday
by Cattonnis
Summary: Hay una ley que expresa que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y ellos no son la excepción.


**Título**: Ley de Faraday.  
Drama/Romance.  
**Rated**: T -todo las consecuencias de un par de hormonas-.  
Cato/Katniss.  
**Resumen**: Hay una ley que dice: polos opuestos se atraen. Ellos no son la excepción.

* * *

Se pasa la mano por la frente y tira algunos mechones pegados por el sudor hacia atrás, sabe que sus mejillas están coloradas y que le encantaría volver a utilizar esa ducha (a la cual, admite, le tiene un poco de desconfianza), pero el hambre es más fuerte. Peeta se coloca a su lado, como si hubiera venido corriendo, y le sonríe, él también está cansado por las prácticas, Katniss le devuelve el gesto y entran juntos al enorme salón en donde almorzarían.

Detrás de ellos entraron dos tributos, pero no eran los profesionales; ellos ya estaban sentados, apartados de la mesa larga que contenía la comida donde, con un plato y un par de cubiertos, Katniss y Peeta se dirigían. Ambos observaron la mesa con sus estómagos reclamando, jamás se cansarían de ver tanta cantidad de comida en una sola mesa y la variedad era impresionante, sin contar que la mayoría de ellas jamás habían sido vistas por los dos.

—Estoy hambriento —reconoció Peeta, mientras se servía un extraño pedazo de carne adornado con frutas secas y una especie de salsa.

Katniss le sonrió y agarró una cesta de pan para ambos, ya que siempre se sentaban juntos a almorzar lo que provocaba una felicidad inaudita en Haymitch quien rogaba porque se mostraran amistosos el uno al otro mientras que alguien los estuviera viendo. Para suerte de Katniss, ya no tenía que fingir, Peeta le caía bien y estaba claro que ella a él. Mientras Peeta seguía cargando su plato, ella decidió colocar en el suyo un poco de esa carne que se veía apetitosa.

—Esto se ve delicioso... —comentó su compañero, mientras rodeaba la mesa para ir del lado de los postres.

Ella lo observó alejarse, y casi al mismo tiempo sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Levantó un poco la cabeza y, sin importarle que tenía que disimular, se giró. Su mirada se conectó al instante con el chico del Distrito 2, Cato, quien no dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella tuvo que sacar la mirada. La miraba de una manera extraña, como si en ve de intentar descifrarla le decía a ella misma que lo hiciera por él. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo y cargó un poco de patatas en su plato, luego se dirigió a la mesa que usualmente compartía con Peeta para esperarlo allí.

Si el bruto Cato pensaba que ella iba a rendirse ante su mirada estaba demente. Ella no le temía. O, mejor dicho, no demostraría que le temía. ¡Cómo no temerlo! Del grupo de profesionales era el que más miedo infundía. Era alto, demasiado, ancho, prácticamente noventa kilos de puro músculos. Cada brazo, mano, pierna o dedo eran máquinas de matar. Él era una máquina de matar. Katniss lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio, que no fue en los entrenamientos. Lo supo desde que, luego del desfile, él la había mirado con fijeza y se había dedicado a hacerlo por unos cuántos segundos, hasta que ella no pudo más y se giró. Toda su espalda se había convertido en una extraña recepción de movimientos vibratorios en esos momentos. Pero lo peor fue volverse a girar para ver qué antes de seguir a Haymitch y Effie, y encontrarse con que él seguía mirándola. Se habría quedado a retarlo con la mirada, si no fuera porque la mano de Haymitch se apoyó sobre su hombro y su voz la obligó a continuar.

No fue la única vez que sintió o vio que la miraba. Desde luego que no. Lo de hace unos minutos, y lo del desfile, eran sólo una de las tantas veces que lo hizo. También lo vio mirándola en los entrenamientos, más de una vez, aún recordaba con mucha claridad la vez que ella se había subido al ascensor, mientras Haymitch hablaba con Peeta, estaba absorta limpiando su pin cuando de repente se vio obligada a levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba Cato, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladeada, sin mostrar los dientes. Katniss le mantuvo la mirada, no podía evitarlo, hasta que las barras del ascensor se cerraron, y lo único que pudo ver fue así misma reflejada sobre la brillante puerta. Por suerte, Haymitch no se había dado cuenta de ello, porque cada vez que eso pasaba y él estaba ahí le decía que se alejara de Cato, que no lo mirara.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Katniss, además de cosas que no lograba descifrar, era la pregunta que aún no lograba responder por más que lo intentara: _¿Qué demonios quería?_

—Traje mucho de esto, para los dos.

Katniss salió de sus pensamientos y, mientras masticaba la comida y la saboreaba con gusto, le sonrió a Peeta. Él siempre se sentaba a su lado, a pesar de que la mesa cuadrada estaba equipada de seis sillas y que era lo suficientemente grande como para diez personas. Siempre se sentaban así, Katniss con la silla que daba a una columna en la parte de atrás y Peeta a su lado. Y desde ahí, recién se daba cuenta, podían observar con facilidad a los profesionales; quienes estaban serios, callados y comiendo con gustos refinados. Y, desde ahí, él también podía observarla a la perfección.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, quería sacarse de inmediato todo lo que tenía que ver con respecto a los profesionales y a su líder, porque claramente Cato lo era.

—No lo sé, pero parece de chocolate.

Katniss estuvo a punto de decir que no eso no parecía de chocolate, pero Peeta se atragantó y tosió, haciéndola reír. Él siempre la hacía reír. Y ella no era la única que se daba cuenta. Además de todos los que se encontraban almorzando en esos momentos, que debían ser casi los veinticuatro tributos, él también levantaba la vista y miraba hacia donde estaba ellos. Cato observó sin poder evitarlo como Katniss ayudaba a Peeta, o intentaba hacerlo mientras se reía, a tomar el vaso con agua. Verla sonriendo a su compañero no le gustaba. Sintió que el cubierto se doblegaba bajo sus dedos y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Clove. Glimmer y Marvel, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Cato, miraron con las cejas alzadas y dejaron de observar a los del Distrito 12.

Cato no le contestó, pero bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Clavó un pedazo de carne entre los dientes del tenedor, y se lo llevó a la boca. Miró hacia los costados, donde unos ventanales enormes dejaban ver algunos de los edificios más altos de Panem.

—A mí también dan asco —concordó Glimmer, resumiendo que sólo era eso—. Son tan ridículos los dos. Melosos.

—¿Crees que ella lo quiere? —preguntó Marvel a su compañero de Distrito.

—Ambos están enamorados —dijo Clove, como si fuera lo más obvio—, y se ven asquerosos.

Algo comenzaba a rugir dentro de Cato, y él no quería averiguar qué era, ni tampoco que los demás lo averiguaran por él así que se contuvo. Agarró el vaso de agua y lo vació, mientras lo hacía sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a la pareja del Distrito 12, hacia ella. Ya era difícil evitarlo. Ya no podía evitarlo.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Katniss, mientras Peeta, que se había vuelto por unos segundos morado, asintió— Tonto, come despacio.

—Lo hago —dijo Peeta, ofendido, y volvieron a sonreírse.

Katniss miró a los brazos de Peeta, aún estaban un poco manchados por la pintura de camuflaje; algo que se le daba realmente bien y, suponían juntos, era por el hecho de ser pastelero, tenía más cuidado con los detalles y era bueno manejando el pincel. Peeta tenía algo en lo que era bueno, al menos. Katniss había descubierto que, si bien era algo buena, su habilidad con los nudos no era nada comparado con los de la mayoría. En lo que sí había demostrados ser buena, provocando la sorpresa de Peeta y los demás, y el odio de la chica del Distrito 2, era con los cuchillos. Le resultaban ligeros de mover entre sus dedos, y fáciles de clavar en donde ella ponía el ojo. Pero no, no era lo suyo. Lo suyo eran las flechas y un arco. Y eso no podía demostrarlo hasta estar en la Arena. Estuvo a punto de comentarlo, pero se calló. Hablar de lo que les esperaba era muy doloroso, pero no tanto como hablar de sus casas.

—Hoy tenemos pan para el Distrito 11 —dijo Peeta, mientras agarraba uno de la cesta—. Son ricos.

El rollo en forma de medialuna y con semillas se veía exquisito, y Katniss no pudo evitar alargar la mano y tomar uno de ellos. Peeta la observó hacerlo y detuvo su mano en la mitad del camino. Ella, sorprendida, y a punto de sacar su mano como si él la quemara, lo miró.

—Ese no es más sabroso que éste —comentó él, mientras le pasaba uno que crujió cuando se lo puso sobre sus dedos. Le sonrió y, mientras Katniss se preguntaba qué fue eso, él volvió la atención a su plato.

No lo dejó de mirar hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y volvió a mirar su comida. Cuando Peeta declaró su amor hacia ella a cara de todo Panem, Katniss no sabía que había sentido; sólo que haberlo acorralado contra la pared no sirvió de mucho. Por suerte, él le había explicado todo. Desde lo de Haymitch hasta lo más mínimo. Y ella pensó que estaba bien, o no tanto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás tributos los miraban a todas horas en los entrenamientos, definitivamente se puso un poco del lado de plan. Pero jamás había creído que los sentimientos de Peeta fueran ciertos. Pero sus ojos, tan bonitos como tiernos, cada vez brillaban con más intensidad cuando la miraba.

Bufó y se dijo que era una estúpida. Peeta no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Oh que asco, ¿viste cómo lo miró? —dijo Clove mientras arrugaba su nariz.

—Sí —concordó Glimmer con la misma voz cargada de pudor, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia los cuatro—, pero él no es tan feo.

—Por Dios, Glimmer, eres un asco —comentó Clove, mientras fingía atragantarse.

—No comentaré eso, pero ella me parece caliente.

Los tres miraron a Marvel con sus caras. Glimmer parecía celosa, pero ella siempre se ponía celosa cuando escuchaba que alguien más era caliente. Clove achinó sus ojos y lo miró con furia, por alguna razón eso no lo gustó nada. Y Cato... lo miró con las cejas alzadas, no con una mueca de asco o como si quisiera escupir en su rostro. Lo miró con las cejas alzadas porque Marvel o era muy estúpido para decirlo o era más valiente que él por admitirlo.

—Es del Distrito 12 —dijo Glimmer, como si eso la hiciera un puerco.

—¿Y qué? Él chico del pan también lo es —contraatacó Marvel, defendiéndose. Él estaba completamente seguro de que esa chica era caliente.

—Pero no es lo mismo —dijo Clove.

—Genial, ahora las dos _hembras_ están en mi contra —sonrió cuando dijo la palabra "hembras" y ambas volvieron a hacer cara de asco. Sabía dónde pegar.

—Ella no es caliente, ni siquiera es linda —volvió a decir Glimmer. Pero ahora sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma. Miró hacia la mesa de Katniss.

—Para mí es caliente —Marvel observó con atención los ojos calculadores de Glimmer.

—Hasta Atala es caliente para tí —concordó Clove.

—Ey, no está nada mal —admitió Marvel— ¿Y Glimmer, ya te diste cuenta de que está buena?

—Por Dios, no —la rubia giró y sus trenzas golpearon la cara de Marvel que se había acercado a susurrarle—. ¡No es bonita!

—Tiene un trasero y unas tetas increíbles para lo flaca que es —canturreó. Glimmer se tapó la cara con ambas mano. Clove fingió escupir comida. Marvel estaba decidido a hacerlas enojar.

—¡Por Dios, Cato dile algo! —pidió Clove, observó con furia como su compañero de distrito estaba observando a Katniss fijamente. Otra vez. Ella no era ninguna tonta.

Cato fingió que no estaba haciendo nada y quitó sus intrigantes ojos sobre Katniss para ponerlos sobre Clove, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no hacía más que mirar a alguien. Como si él no hacía más que intentar descubrir más información de su contrincante. Y Cato siempre lo hacía. El problema es, y Clove lo sabía, que Cato nunca había mirado a Katniss en busca de información... O al menos, no del tipo de información que se necesitaba para la Arena.

—Marvel está hablando de los... la figura de la rata del Distrito 12 —sonrió como cínica con lo que dijo a continuación— ¿Podrías decirle que está equivocado?

Ante la pequeña pausa de Cato, Glimmer se quitó las manos de la cara para mirarlo con intriga, Clove simplemente sentía algo prenderse dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, Cato se había vuelto un idiota. O por lo menos sus diecisiete años volvían a aparecer. Ella, que sólo tenía trece, rogaba por no llegar a tener que verse tan estúpida por mirar a un hombre.

— No sé de que hablan —comentó, y mentía. Porque había escuchado toda la conversación con arduo esmero, y se había dedicado a comprobar que lo que decía Marvel era cierto, para su pesar.

—Estás celosas —dijo Marvel, de la nada. Glimmer le golpeó el hombro con fuerza— ¡Ey, de dónde viene eso!

—Yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a esa sucia rata de la cantarilla.

—No, no tienes nada que envidiarle —concordó, guiñándole un ojo. Glimmer no le dio caso, pero le encantaba y Marvel lo sabía.

—¡Quiero comer en paz! ¡Cállense! —rugió Clove que había dejado de estudiar a Cato, quien había vuelto a mirar hacia afuera.

—Qué carácter —dijo Glimmer, defendiendo inconscientemente a Marvel.

Clove comenzó nuevamente, mientras se defendía y exigía que se callaran. Cato, por su parte, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que irse de allí antes de asesinar a alguien... Y bien sabía que eso estaba prohibido antes de comenzar los Juegos verdaderos. De lo contrario, ya habría matado a Peeta, lo sabía. Se levantó, Clove se calló de inmediato y lo miró desde abajo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Glimmer.

—A darme una ducha y a descansar —respondió.

Marvel levantó los hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, a la que había olvidado un poco. Glimmer le sonrió y Clove lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su cuello lo permitió, luego, casi exaltando a los dos que quedaban con ella, miró hacia la mesa de los del Distrito más inferior de todos. Everdeen y Mellark ya no estaban. Y se estaban dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que Cato. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, Cato iba a sentenciar su propia muerte en la Arena, por más difícil que sonara, y ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Sólo ten cuidado con un botón rojo que está cerca del vidrio, lanza un aroma asqueroso, bueno, es de flores pero es demasiado fuerte —le dijo Peeta, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No lo haré —Katniss le sonrió.

Había un par de mesas que estaban realmente juntas, lo que era una estupidez porque el salón era lo suficientemente enorme como para poder dejar un buen espacio entre cada una de ellas. Peeta, quien iba un poco adelante, se detuvo y le permitió a Katniss pasar primera. Lo hizo, y así quedó ella adelante, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la de Cato, quien estaba haciendo una maniobra parecida a la de Peeta en esos momentos para poder pasar entre dos mesas. La morocha rápidamente desvió la mirada, con la excusa de mirar a Peeta. Pero bien sentía ella que Cato no hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y qué me dices del botón verde? —preguntó, su voz sonó un poco ronca.

—Con ese no lo he intentando porque me intoxiqué con el rojo y salí corriendo —respondió, rió y le contagió la risa a Katniss.

Cato se preguntó qué demonios decía el maldito imbécil para que ella riera tanto, y eso que siempre parecía tan antipática y fría. Pero con él a su lado casi siempre sonreía. Desvió la mirada por primera vez desde que ella lo vio acercarse hacia la puerta de salida y entrada, encontrándose con una pequeña chica, posiblemente la más pequeña de todos los tributos, aún más que Clove. Era morena, tenía el cabello rizado oscuro, ojos también oscuros y unos dientes blancos y bonitos que resaltaban su belleza. Le estaba sonriendo, pero cuando vio que él la miró, ella rápidamente bajó la mirada, pero nunca dejó de reírse. Cato se hubiera acercado a exigirle de qué demonios se reía, pero el acompañante de la pequeña, un gigante de color y de nombre, si mal no recordaba, Tresh lo miró con suspicacia.

Cato sabía que aquel era el único oponente capaz de darle una digna batalla, como también tenía claro que no podía meterse con alguien hasta que estuvieran en la Arena, así que no lo hizo. Y, solo tal vez, otro punto que mantuvo su mal genio al borde fue el hecho de que Katniss estaba a unos metros de él. Y quería que ella volviera a mirarlo. Con esos ojos grises, tan fríos pero fogosos, que lo intentaban intimidar pero al mismo tiempo preguntarle qué demonios quería. Ella era la más difícil de leer entre todos los tributos, y eso le intrigaba aún más.

Dio dos grandes zancadas y él llegó primero a la puerta. Se detuvo y, girando su enorme cuerpo, la miró llegar desde arriba. Ella era pequeña, y parecía frágil, tal vez lo era. También lo miró, nuevamente. Levantó su cabeza casi con desconfianza, Cato hasta pudo sentir que ella se esforzó por no levantarla, y lo miró. Sus ojos eran grises. Cato por fin podía observarlos mejor, porque en la lejanía parecían celestes. Sus ojos eran grises, crudos, hermosos y aún más de lo que él esperaba. Se sorprendió de todo lo que le dijo con esa mirada. Y tal vez fue por su sorpresa que esa vez ella ganó. Porque Cato no pudo contener más su mirada y, con la boca un poco abierta, miró hacia otro lado. Katniss terminó de pasar junto a él y siguió su camino. Disminuyó un poco el paso para, nuevamente, esperar a Peeta, quien miró a Cato con una sonrisa.

Peeta era rubio, tenía los ojos celestes y era todo un niño bonito. No era más guapo que él. Y, sin embargo, era cuando miraba a Peeta que los ojos de ella se suavizaban y no cuando lo miraba a él. El chico del pan le sonrió, con cortesía, y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su compañera. Peeta siempre le sonreía. Porque él sabía lo que le convenía. Y Katniss tal vez lo supiera, pero prefería dejar en claro que no les temía, o era más tonta, o era más valiente.

Ambos siguieron caminando juntos, en el pasillo lleno de luces blancas y bien adornado. Hablaron un poco, Peeta dijo dos cosas, y Katniss volvía a largar una risita. Esa risita que a Cato hacía que se le crisparan los nervios, porque no se la quitaba él. No la volvió a mirar a ella, simplemente miró su sombra bien proyectada gracias a la iluminación, y a la maldita sombra masculina que tenía al lado. De pronto, en la sombra, parecía que la mano de Katniss se había agarrado a la de Peeta. Cato rugió.

—¡Mellark!

Los del Distrito 12, que no se merecían tanta atención de alguien como él pero sin embargo la tenían, se detuvieron. Katniss lo miró a él, pero Peeta miró a ella antes de mirar al del Distrito 2. Cato hizo sonar sus dedos sin poder evitarlo, ahora que lo volvía a mirar tenía ganas de matarlo como a la rata que era. Era una suerte que supiera su apellido.

—Buen lanzamiento el de hoy.

Se refería al que Katniss le sugirió que hiciera. Peeta miró a su compañera, que seguía mirando con fijeza a Cato, con una mirada que no era devuelta. Y luego volvió su mirada a Cato, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

—Eh... Gracias.

Cato levantó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y luego, con una sonrisa ladeada miró a Katniss. Ella también lo hizo. Peeta miró a ambos, primero a Katniss, y luego a Cato. Estaban mirándose como si quisieran matarse. O, por lo menos, Katniss lo hacía. Cato, sin embargo, parecía divertido con la situación. O gustoso. Como si realmente disfrutara de que Katniss lo mirara.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Peeta. Katniss simplemente asintió pero no dejó de mirar al otro rubio— Oye, Katniss...

Dos, cuatro, siete, veinte segundos más. Y Katniss volvió a asentir pero ésta vez se giró. Haciendo fuerza para dejar ese juego extraño que mantuvo con Cato. Peeta miró al bruto del Distrito 2, quién ahora tenía una sonrisa aún más grande, y sus ojos brillantes miraban a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Katniss. Peeta tragó saliva. Si Haymitch se enterara de eso estaría más que furioso. Cuando giró para volver a ver a Katniss, ésta ya no estaba, se había adelantado varios pasos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa? —contestó con otra pregunta. Su voz estaba ronca. Era mala fingiendo no saber nada.

—Eso Katniss —su mirada se volvió más oscura—, Haymitch te dijo que no lo miraras, te dijo que no le insinuaras que no le tenías miedo, ¡te dijo que lo ignoraras! ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

—Eso no pasará.

—Pero... Katniss —Peeta no entendía su frustración, ni tampoco el leve, pero muy leve, sonrojo en las mejillas de Katniss.

—No pasará Peeta, no dejaré que me mate.

Peeta respiró y decidió tranquilizarse. Todo en Katniss estaba duro en esos momentos, todo en ella le estaba diciendo que no volviera a hablarle hasta que se tranquilizara. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Aunque, sin dudas, lo mejor de todo sería no volver a tocar el tema.

Mientras tanto Katniss pensaba en _eso_ que la hacía sentirse rara. Pero no más que el hecho ferviente de devolverle la mirada. Había una fuerza extraña que le obligaba. Algo más fuerte que cualquier fuerza de voluntad. Era algo que, simplemente, hacía que moviera su cabeza en dirección a él y lo mirara. Era imposible de entender. Aún más imposible de entenderse a ellos mismos.

**. . .**

—No vuelas a hacerlo —Tresh la miró con furia—, tal vez la próxima no esté para defenderte.

Rue rió, pero sólo un poco, porque sabía que era verdad. En la Arena, lo más probable, es que aquellos profesionales no tuvieran ni piedad con una niña. No importaba nada, los había escuchado decir. Pero ella sabía que _nada_ era una palabra que abarcaba muchas cosas, especialmente para Cato Stone.

—Lo siento, pero me pareció gracioso.

—¿Crees que la mate primero? —preguntó. Rue lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Por supuesto que no Tresh, es obvio.

—¿Entonces por qué la mira tanto?

—Porque le gusta —sonrió, recordando todas las veces que había visto a ese chico mirando a Katniss.

—No, no puede gustarle —Tresh negó con la cabeza, Rue lo esperó y no tardó tanto—. No lo creo... ¿Crees que le gusta?

—Sí, pero no quiere admitirlo, ni a él mismo —opinó Rue, pinchó uno de esos fideos redondos y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? Eres una niña.

—Pero él no es el único que mira bien a su alrededor, no es él único que se da cuenta de cosas que otros no quieren que se sepa —confesó Rue, le sonrió a Tresh que la miraba con atención—. Ya verás cuando estemos en la Arena.

—¿Y crees que a ella le gusta?

—No lo sé, Katniss es difícil de entender —admitió Rue, sabía que Cato también no podía entenderla—. Pero sí se confunde, y mucho.

—¿Confunde?

—Tresh, no entiendes mucho de estas cosas —se rió Rue. Él levantó los hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

—No me interesa.

—Mmm... cuando era chica tomé prestado un libro del curandero del Distrito 11 —comenzó a contar. Tresh la miró sorprendida—, lo tomé prestado, lo juro. No entendía nada, pero él me explicó más o menos de que se trataba... Era algo de los átomos y otras cosas que no entiendo mucho...

—Él es un hombre inteligente y tu una niña curiosa, pero no entiendo por qué tendría que importarme esto a mí —fue lo único que dijo. Pero Rue sabía que él estaba interesado en qué iba esto.

—Bueno, él me dijo que había una ley que se llamaba ley de Faraday —sonrió—, creo que eso le pasa ellos.

—Oh —siguió comiendo, pero le lanzó una pequeña mirada y con eso Rue supo que sí le interesaba y que tenía que seguir.

—La ley dice que dos polos opuestos se atraen con mucha fuerza.

—¿Apuestos?

—Opuestos —rió, sabía que Tresh estaba haciéndole reír— ¿No crees que ellos se atraen por eso? Porque se nota que él no sabe por qué la mira tanto, y ella tampoco entiende por qué lo hace.

—Supongo —dijo Tresh, pero levantó los hombros—. Dame la sal por favor.

—Ah, Tresh ¿no te interesan estas cosas? —preguntó desilusionada, pero igualmente le pasó el frasco de sal.

—No.

—Está bien —suspiró y se dedicó a comer.

Tresh esperó a que ella volviera a hablar, después de todo Rue siempre le hablaba. Se sintió mal, esa niña lo hacía sentirse muy débil y en esos momentos se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, al menos.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa ley?

**. . .**

La estaba mirando. Una vez más.

* * *

**Basado en**: capítulo siete, aproximadamente página sesenta y uno.  
Si creen que confundí los tiempos de algunos hechos se equivocan, lo hice apropósito.  
**Nota de la autora**: bueno, aquí con un pequeño OS. Lo que me dio ganas (y tiempo) de escribir esto fue el hecho de que estoy trabada con mi fic largo de esta pareja, y me siento apenada por dejarles en ascuas, pero prometo que pronto actualizaré. Este es como un pequeño regalo, una recompensa, por ser pacientes y perdonar mi estupidez (pero la realidad es que el tiempo y la falta de musa están a la hora del día). Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que fue corto y que no es lo mejor, pero quisiera saber qué piensan de esto. Déjenme su comentario, ¡Muchas gracias y saludos!


End file.
